


Tired Idiots

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This is an overused premise im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Shawn is overworking himself again and Jacques isn't having it.
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Jacques Septique





	Tired Idiots

Despite the fact that Shawn no longer worked under Joey Drew, he still liked painting dolls. It was the reason why he started to work for the company in the first place. And even though doing it constantly back then made him hate it, he started to enjoy it again after quitting. He wasn't the best at it either, but it's the effort and thought that counts.

However, he just couldn't break his habit of working nonstop. It was something that his boyfriend did as well. He would fixate on a project for hours and not take care of himself, which included sleeping. Shawn was starting to develop dark circles and eye bags to match his boyfriend's. Soon he'd fit _right_ in with the rest of Jacques' family.

One day, he was working on a doll as usual. It'd been... God, what was it, hours? _Hours_ since he'd seen the light of day. He frowned at the face. It didn't look right, there was just something off about it. And three two one...

The smile was off. Of fucking _course_ it was. He stood up and squeezed the ruined doll in his hand, then threw it at the wall. Then, Shawn sat back down and put his head in his hands. All of the tiredness he'd put off suddenly hit him like a firetruck. How long had he been working at that? Just for it to be wasted.

There was a knock at the door. Shawn let out a groan that could be barely distinguished as a "come in" and let go of his face. In the doorway was Jacques, holding a bowl of soup. Great, Shawn lived for his soup. The entire Schneeplestein family were good cooks.

"You haven't come out for four hours," his boyfriend said quietly. "Come and eat, Honeybun."

It was one of Jacques' nicknames for him, and also one of his favourite. Without going into too much detail, it started after the Honeybun Incident a while back. He smiled, exhaustion coursing through his body. "I think I will, Baby. Just give me a minute."

_"I don't think so."_ With one hand, Jacques grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him out of his chair. Despite being older then Shawn and looking five seconds away from death at all times, he was pretty strong. His boyfriend dragged him out of his little work room and onto the couch. The bowl of soup was put in his hands. "Now eat, or I'm taking your brushes."

"...fine." Shawn fumbled with the spoon and started to eat some. _Mmm,_ bacon soup! It was the only thing he'd survived on back in the day, so he always enjoyed a good bowl. "Mmm... Man, that's _good_. Great as _always,_ Babe, thank you." Then, he started to spoon more soup into his mouth faster.

"Thank you! I put a lot of love into it." Smiling, Jacques sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "And right after dinner we're _sleeping._ Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Jacques got up and retrieved a bowl of soup for himself. They ate together in silence, besides the clinking of spoons against the bowls and gulping. Shawn finished his bowl first and went to put it in the sink. He'd do the dishes when he woke up later. He grabbed a water bottle and started to gulp it down .

Jacques came in a moment later and put his own bowl into the sink. And one shirt collar-dragging later, they were both on the couch and cuddling. Shawn's back was being rubbed, which felt nice. He swore that his boyfriend could do everything. His boyfriend was just perfect in every way.

"Love you, Honeybun," Jacques mumbled. He kissed Shawn's cheeks and forehead a few times.

"Love you too, Baby," Shawn mumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse spelling mistakes, I'm super tired rn  
> I love the grumpy old art men okay  
> Might also write about the Honeybun Incident later on


End file.
